


Discoveries

by PedoCoon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Discovery, Established Relationship, Everyone has Dead People, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Love, M/M, Mentioned past Rocket Raccoon / Original Male character, No Smut, No Spoilers, Probably ooc, Romance, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watersports, Weird, Weirdness, Wetting, ambiguous setting, like not even for the first movie, literally just a conversation they have in bed, mentioned past Peter Quil / Original Male Character, mentioned past bestiality, mentioned past extreme underage, mentioned past underage, mentioned past zoophilia, sex postivity, this is set wherever and whenever you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedoCoon/pseuds/PedoCoon
Summary: Peter and Rocket are cuddling in bed, when all of a sudden Rocket does something without thinking that starts a conversation about past love and loss. There's plenty of cuddles, some tears, and even a fair bit of piss.





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought I'd post something here for once. I have more stories on my Inkbunny with the same username, but I haven't written fanfiction in a while. The idea for this story just came to me one day in the shower, and I wrote it as soon as I got out.
> 
> Disclaimer: Frankly, I don't care how old you are. I read plenty worse things when I was a kid. Just watch out for nosy parents and siblings. Also, I don't condemn shit about this story besides the mentioned murders. Just keep that in mind, and try to be civil regardless. Warnings in the tags.

Peter Quill, or “Star Lord” as he sometimes wanted to be called, was lying in bed, cuddling his boyfriend Rocket, who was laying on him, nestled to his side. To be frank, Peter didn’t really care much about being known under a silly nickname anymore, and was just happy to have important people in his life, especially the procyonid in his arms.

At the moment they were both awake, enjoying eachother’s company, and not being too concerned about falling asleep any time soon. It was moments like this that they lived for, just being able to be together. They did make love, of course, but weren’t really in the mood that night.

All of a sudden, Peter heard Rocket let out a contented sigh, and then felt something warm and wet radiating from where the raccoon’s crotch was a Peter’s side.

“Rocket, babe, did you just piss yourself.” Peter asked more surprised than anything. He had seen Rocket wet himself before, but it always seemed to be when he was drunk. He had presumed that Rocket just had a hard time holding his liquor in some ways.

“Yeah.” Rocket responded with a significantly less happy sounding sigh. “I guess I just got carried away with how happy I felt, and forgot where, and when I am. Sorry, I knew I just had to fuck this up somehow.”

“If you think a bit of piss is gonna do anything to ruin our relationship, you really underestimate how head-over-heels I am for you.

“I know Pete, it’s just now you have to shower and…”

“To be honest I’m kinda turned on. I’m down for not showering if you are. I am kinda curious why you did it. Does it turn you on too, or..?”

“Not really, for me it’s just one of life’s pleasures. I know I don’t talk very much about my past, but it’s relevant here, and you deserve to know.”

“You don’t have to do that babe, I know how much it hurts you to think about all that.” Peter responded.

“Well, it actually wasn’t always all bad. That’s kinda what this is about. There was a point where there was someone who actually truly cared about me.” Rocket started. Peter started rubbing his back in encouragement.

“I was a kid once,” Rocket continued. “Just like most everyone else, and I always liked to piss myself. While I did get some joy that it pissed the scientists off, and it might be part of the reason that they saw me as a lowly beast, mostly, it just felt warm and comforting. Like I said, there was someone there who actually cared about me. He was one of the scientists, and he must have been pretty high-up, because he was about to get the clearance to take me to his house. I’m not sure what he said it was for, but really, he just treated me like an actual person, got to know each other, and ended up getting really close. He apologized for all that had happened to me, and made it clear he never wanted to hurt anyone, but took the job out of necessity. He never minded that I liked wetting myself, and even convinced me to tone it down when I wasn’t with him to try to mitigate the bad treatment I got.”

“So, you were thinking back to when you were with him when you just relaxed and let it out.” Peter stated. It wasn’t really a question.

“Yeah. I still miss him sometimes.” Rocket said, beginning to choke up. Peter held him tight.

“He always said he was gonna get me out of there, and he would take care of me. Well, one day he actually did it. One of the times I was with him, he took me away, and we enjoyed freedom, but about a month later, they found us.” Rocket started to cry” They k-killed him, and t-took me back to the lab. Eventually I escaped on my own, but I’ll never forget about him.” Rocket finished.

“Sorry, to ask this, but was your relationship a sexual one? It kinda sounds like it.” Peter asked.

“Yes, it was Quil, and if you say one bad thing about him because of it, I’ll rip your fuckin’ throat out.” Rocket responded.

“Easy babe,” Peter replied. “I understand. I was with the Ravagers from the time I was 10, and damn if you can be innocent for 5 minutes around them. ‘Sides I kinda stumbled onto it back on Terra anyway. Anyway, there was this guy who I was pretty serious with when I was about 11, going on to the time I was 12, and we really had a good thing goin’ on, loved the shit out of eachother. Of course, he was about 3 times my age, but that didn’t matter to us. That all ended when some asshole saw the way he looked at me, and shot him dead in cold blood. Fucker thought he was doin’ me a favor, guess they didn’t see I looked at him the same way.” Peter bitterly explained.

“Sorry to hear that Pete, sorry for snappin’ at ya,” Rocket apologized.

“It’s okay babe. Y’know I love what we have so much. At first I was going after Gamora, but really I always wanted you.” Peter said.

“Why did you go after her, then? I would think it was because I’m a dude, but from what I’ve heard, you already had that covered. I guess it’s because I’m a ‘raccoon’ whatever that is.” Rocket replied.

“Nope, I already pretty much had that covered too.” Peter said. “Really, I just liked you so much I didn’t want to risk ruin our friendship by pursuing a relationship.”

“That’s sweet, Pete, but what’s this about having the raccoon thing covered.”

“Well.. Um..” Peter stammered.

“What cat got your tongue, you’re usually down to talk about your sexual exploits.”

“Well, the thing is Rocket, I don’t want to upset you, and I think this might upset you. I promise I’ve never seen you as anything less than a person. Please don’t forget that.” Peter started.

Realization struck Rocket’s face. “Oh, it was with an actual Terran raccoon wasn’t it, an actual animal.”

“Rocket I…”

“It’s okay Pete, it really is. I’ve known you long enough to know you actually see me as a person. It does explain why you like my body so damn much, though.” Rocket respond.

“Yeah, I guess it does. Oreo really was sexy, and I loved the shit out of him too. In some ways you remind me of him.” Peter replied.

In the past, Rocket would have been horribly offended by being compared to an actual lower lifeform like that, but he knew better than that now. He knew Peter was just comparing two individuals he loved. “Whatever happened to Oreo?” He asked.

“Don’t know. He was still around when I left Earth. I can only hope papa took care of him until he passed. Terran raccoons only live 20 years at an absolute maximum.” Peter responded.

“Don’t know how long I’ll live, but I’m pretty sure I’m already older than that, and I still feel young.” Rocket responded. “I think you’ll be stuck with be for some time yet.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, babe.” Peter responded, and cuddled Rocket to him.

“I know, Star-Dork, I know” Rocket said as he relaxed and emptied his bladder, bathing them in warmth.

At that, they fell asleep, knowing much more about each other's history, and being full of love.


End file.
